


DON'T PANIC

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: GEEEEEEKNESS OVERLOAD, M/M, lots of crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 非常，非常，非常GEEK, Geekness overload.别问，问就是被垃圾分类搞疯了。





	1. Chapter 1

这是个与世界末日有关的故事，但必须先从万物的起缘讲起。  
为了保证我们在同一页上，我请求占用你的一点时间， 来谈谈我们的天父和救世主。

耶和华。

I.  
关于上帝创世理论有许多种，无外乎骰子、转盘与扑克，仿佛天堂是个大赌场，而人类是哗啦哗啦的筹码，嗨，你是黑的，你值一千；嗨，你是白的，你值二十万。  
黄色的那些暂时不归上帝管，他们从天上的大洞落进了一位东方夫人的手里。那位美丽的女士先是怒骂“谁家孩子踢球把窗户打破了”，因为没人吭声只能认命地把天空修补好，然后像丢垃圾一样将黄色的泥点子甩到地上，让他们自生自灭。  
现在你明白为什么常常是亚洲国家大兴垃圾分类了吗？《大楼炭经》提过人因罪而生，这已经是佛祖很委婉的说法了。人类都是垃圾，你现在不分类垃圾，垃圾会在往生后分类你。

但综上所述，这些其实都是过时的、史前遗物般的形容。作为前任天使、现任地狱最潮最靓的崽，克鲁利（在他心情非常好也非常醉的时候）也许会告诉你，上帝才不是那个呆在黑暗房间里打扑克牌的老家伙，他玩的是模拟人生[1]，再往前一些日子，是孢子[2]。  
那些一不小心调错参数弄出的怪物怎么办？也很简单，上帝把它们通通丢到了澳大利亚，然后在上面贴心地留下便条“有害垃圾”。  
然而有惊无险地创世一千六百多年后（上帝这时候早退坑了，他的新宠是“文明[3]”），十七世纪七十年代，如同开启魔盒的潘多拉，一个叫库克的船长发现了这块属于造物主的巨大填埋场，并将它宣布为“英国的土地”。  
事情发生时，亚茨拉菲尔正在世界的另一端，被克鲁利诓去冰天雪地的俄国享用红菜汤和奶酪糕。可怜的天使不得不多写了两周的报告，一式三份，并反复保证“人类还未发现新西兰，龙是安全的[4]”。  
话虽如此，天堂还是假借一场旷日持久的五军大战，消灭掉了史矛戈（他在日后通过地狱竞选成功烧死了所有候选人，成为新任撒旦，顺便一提[5]）以绝后患。拜托，史矛戈来了，卓耿、雷戈和韦赛利昂[6] 还会远吗？今天人类能发现澳大利亚，明天就能发现维斯特洛[7]。  
十八世纪，澳大利亚正式成为英国罪犯的流放地，女巫烧死，带把的吊死，然后埋起来。看到没，垃圾分类理论从古至今一直成立。1820年，当绿色都市计划告一段落，一位叫威廉•布莱克的虔诚诗人热泪盈眶地书写下“直到我们在英格兰/这片苍翠而舒适的土地上/建起耶路撒冷”。  
加百列在裁缝店定制新一季的礼服[8]时读到了这首诗。他很喜欢，亚茨拉菲尔也因此被要求常驻英格兰，守护这“新世纪的耶路撒冷”。后者对此没什么怨言，毕竟他先前行了太多无用的奇迹，有个明确任务也是挺好的。但亚茨不太明白，自己开的明明是间二手书店，大天使却要求用还能嗅到新鲜油墨味的诗集占据整整三层书架。  
“再等一百年，或者两百年。”克鲁利安慰他，“它们就成二手书了。”  
亚茨觉得很有道理，便把它们移到了正对门口直面阳光的地方。太阳是最好的褪色剂，被晒成纯白的天堂最明白这个道理。

等到二十一世纪，亚茨手里的诗集正式成为老古董，但跨种族大战中幸存的巨型蜘蛛、媲美拳王阿里的筋肉袋鼠、热衷吐口水的羊驼与更多叫不出名字的生物依旧在大洋洲生机勃勃，又有一位英国作家以此为灵感写出《神奇动物在哪里》，并且热销。  
现在你明白了吗？烧掉你的中学课本吧，学校从不会告诉你这些内幕。  
“别听老师胡说，亲爱的。”有过保姆经验的克鲁利笑容邪恶，“你听我的。”  
在故事的最后，如果恶魔发了善心，他还会提醒你“带条毛巾”。

[1][2][3]: 都是游戏名称。  
[4]: 《魔戒》电影在新西兰取景。  
[5]: 出演《霍比特人》的巨龙史矛戈的演员与《好兆头》中的撒旦都是本尼。  
[6]: 《冰与火之歌》里三头龙的名字。  
[7]：还是《冰与火之歌》里大陆的名字。  
[8]: 采访中提到过加百列的衣服全是高定，并且一季一换新。


	2. Chapter 2

II.  
某年某月某日，时间不明，从高高悬挂的月亮来看，深夜。  
一黑一白两个男人并肩坐在圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上分享一瓶红酒。其中一位正襟危坐，另一位或许用“瘫”来形容会更恰当，无处安放的长手长脚延展着，给人一种他随时会从长椅的缝隙间流淌出去的错觉。  
闭园时间早就到了，鸭子们才不管这个，他们嘎嘎地凑过来讨要面包。  
“我的第一份工作就是驻守伊甸园，从来没出过外勤。”亚茨拉菲尔向往地微笑起来，仰起头从地球看向黑夜，“有些时候忍不住想象，上帝的其它造物是什么模样，那些星辰与日月？”  
被问话的男人哼了一声。他在大晚上也戴着墨镜，皱眉沉思的时候仿佛苦大仇深的哲学家，打扮得却如同一个拖欠房租两个月所以被扫地出门只能睡长椅的EMO音乐人。他深吸一口气，然后挤出两个字。  
“很冷。”  
黑夜中前行的鸭子还有大鹅撞在了克鲁利伸直的膝盖上。  
“要面包不要革命。”它们语调粗哑地宣布。  
“法国大革命[9]早结束了，大清亡了，你们改改台词吧。”克鲁利没好气地说，把坐在鞋上的羽毛屁股一一撵开，“没有面包。”  
“要面包，要面包，要面包。”它们整齐划一地走远了，朦胧浪漫的月色下，一只角毒兽[10]漫步于湖水间。  
“我以为这些动物还在南半球。”亚茨感慨，把手里的红酒递给克鲁利。  
“洪水滔天的日子里，全世界的动物都聚集在阿勒山[11]。”克鲁利对着瓶子灌了一大口，抽了骨头般在长椅上瘫成一条，“到了这种时候，没理由不往‘新世纪的耶路撒冷’聚集，虽然这一次没人能活命。”  
“距离世界末日还有多久？”  
“如果情报准确，13天。”  
“哦，13不是个好数字。”  
“它的确不是。”  
一阵沉默，只有嘎嘎与踩水声从更远的河口传来。  
“你有什么办法吗？”  
“没记错的话，人类应对这种情况有一句俗话：‘躺下，然后想着大不列颠’。”  
亚茨仰望头顶的星空与远方，然后看向脚下的生活与苟且。  
两双漆光锃亮的黑皮鞋出现在了他低垂的视野里。

这两个人都是西装笔挺，与克鲁利一样戴着黑不透光的墨镜[12]。今晚是什么，盲人摸象派对？  
不远处体态丰腴的角毒兽滋出一片水花，不知道神奇动物保护司的人什么时候才会意识到他们丢了动物。  
“先生们，晚上好，真抱歉打扰了你们的幽会。”其中年长些的人先开口，一气呵成熟练到麻木地掏出一根银白色如长杆笔的东西，“抱歉，刚刚这里出现了一起外星人接触事故，麻烦你看看这个——”  
“不要。”亚茨甜蜜欢欣地说。  
“他的意思是，没这个必要。”克鲁利心领神会，一挪屁股凑到天使身边，胳膊霸道地绕到他身后的长椅背上，“这个外星人归我管。”  
“外星人？”亚茨压低声音问，一字一顿的咬字方式像是被亵渎了。  
“你？”两位政府职员上下扫视他。  
“黑色衣服，黑墨镜。还有问题吗？”  
“这不是制服。”  
“我是便衣。”克鲁利对答如流，“除了我们，还会有谁在大晚上的戴墨镜？”  
那两个人面面相觑，以常人无法领悟的方式眼神交流了一会儿，如果他们真的能看清对方的眼睛。  
“终结者。”年轻些的那个黑人说，“施瓦辛格的版本。”  
克鲁利权衡利弊，随后现出了原型。

世界重归于静，两位黑衣人苏醒后大概会想对自己的脑袋用一下记忆消除器，而远处的嘎嘎声终于听起来只是嘎嘎声。  
克鲁利正了正衣襟，亚茨拉菲尔以一种过分乖巧地方式攥着红酒瓶。十几秒的沉默过去，后者轻叹一口气，重拾起先前的话题。  
“所以说，没有任何办法了吗？你在建立星系时肯定看见过……更高级的存在。”  
“看见过不少东西——还有些不该看见的玩意儿，天堂给出的封口费就是下地狱。”克鲁利抠着长椅木制部分有些软化的棱角，眉毛皱成纠结的一团，“不过还有些闲置的星球，没人来得及管它们，我有个计划。”  
亚茨拉菲尔洗耳恭听。  
“我们私奔吧。”  
亚茨拉菲尔活生生喷出一口酒。

“不仅是伦敦，不仅是地球，我们还有很多可去的城邦。”早在敌基督诞生的当晚，克鲁利就想对着听筒这么说，“亚茨拉菲尔，人间的终结不代表我们就得化友为敌，去他的不可言说，总会有办法的。”  
佐拉矗立在六条河与三座山外，她永恒而固执地保持着日复一日的容颜[13]；  
布拉佛斯的泰坦巨人守护着他自由的人民，水面下的古老穹顶与尖塔偶尔随着海浪露出容颜 [14]；  
纳尼亚的森林与一只衣橱相连，黄金罗盘指引极北之地[15]，三月兔爬过通道、跃进树洞，爬出地面逗弄一船的星舰军官[16]；  
宇宙中有超新星的爆炸，粉色的大海，紫色的天空，巨树扭成的舰船被夕阳点亮，来自旧地的萤火虫和茂伊约的辐射蛛纱融于群星，而光阴冢在星图的隐藏间一视同仁地吸吮过客的故事[17]。  
“你喜欢甜品、美食，喜欢精致舒适的衣服和戏剧演出，但我们总能找到替代品。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如……”克鲁利想说火胡椒烤海鸥蛋[18]，想说亮如萤石的罗幕兰麦酒[19]，但他心情澎湃得如同第一次跪地求婚的小伙子，献上花束才发现把戒指藏错了地方。  
“比如克林贡人热爱莎士比亚，”恶魔连讲带比划，“他们的保留剧目就是《哈姆雷特》[20]……我该坦白的，当年替你行奇迹时我好像做过头了。”  
亚茨又呛酒了。

“不行。”相当一段时间的沉默后，亚茨拉菲尔终于开了口，“我要留在这里，英国，伦敦。我不走。”  
天空开始转为黎明前凝重的青紫，天使蓝绿色的双眼中于是流转着盈盈的光，古老悠长得如同神殿中终日燃烧的冷色火焰。他严肃又悲悯，那是独属于创世之初便守卫人间的双眼。这双眼睛刺透克鲁利的墨镜镜片，直直盯进伊甸大蛇的金棕瞳孔中。  
克鲁利瑟缩了一下，但心中重燃希望。  
“为什么，”他试探着问，“不想跟我走吗？”  
“朗廷酒店的限定华夫饼就要发售了，草莓和开心果口味。”他坚定地说，那一瞬间的天使肩背挺直，重新化为昔日的东门守护，“我决不允许世界在那之前毁灭。”

[9]: 也被称作法国面包革命。  
[10]: 出自《神奇动物在哪里》。  
[11]: 说的是诺亚方舟。  
[12]: 黑衣人是在外星人大批次来到地球避难后，专门设立来整治外星人的特殊警察。  
[13]:出自《看不见的城市》。  
[14]: 出自《冰与火之歌》  
[15]:《纳尼亚传奇》和《黄金罗盘》。  
[16]:星际迷航原初S01E15 Shore Leave的剧情，进取号成员降落在一颗可以“心想事成”的星球上，老骨头因为想着爱丽丝，转眼就看见了跑过去的三月兔。  
[17]:出自《海伯利安》。  
[18]: 出自《冰与火之歌》，多恩人喜爱以各色辣椒为调料的、味道浓郁的料理。小说里小恶魔提利昂与道朗亲王都吃过火胡椒粉煎的海鸥蛋火腿。  
[19]: 星际迷航里的一种禁酒。  
[20]: 克林贡是星际迷航里长相粗蛮的战斗种族，却莫名喜爱莎士比亚的戏剧，有一句广为流传的宣传语“如果没看过克林贡莎翁剧，那么就不算看过莎翁剧。”（网上有克林贡语版的《哈姆雷特》，有兴趣的可以去看看。）


	3. Chapter 3

III.  
亚茨提醒得没错。克鲁利还是个翅膀雪白的天使时，他参与过上帝的精神文明建设。那是一片广袤而幽暗的美丽新世界，一切都还是脆弱的几行脚本，程序一天到晚叮叮地报错——不对，那时候甚至没有“天”的概念，996更是不存在，天堂程序员克鲁利的任务除了捉虫只有捉虫。这段不存在工伤鉴定的经历让他患上了PTSD，症状之一是看见任何蛀洞都会勃然大怒。  
“给！我！运！行！”他对着黑漆漆的任务栏大吼。  
“上帝下发了规范用语小白书，”他的同僚提醒，“你得熟读并运用。”  
克鲁利琢磨了一会儿。  
“请！你！见！鬼！的！给！我！动！！！”  
程序抖了抖，吐出一堆面目模糊的马赛克。  
同僚不那么信服地看着他。  
“我说了请。”克鲁利回答，然后把那坨东西扔了出去。  
他不知道自己扔出去的是“我的世界”游戏的前身。  
这没关系，在马赛克热潮席卷二十世纪时，克鲁利骄傲地站出来宣称自己发明了它——拜托，还有什么比打开黄片时，发现关键部位遮得不清不楚更令人恼怒？这简直是恶魔的创造，名正实归，名正言顺。

以上就是创世纪前天使们做的事，努力工作，并将垃圾处理部门设立在地狱。此举导致宇宙成为了一个比澳大利亚大上数亿倍的垃圾场，那些诡异的造物、畸形的穿模、报错的程序，异形、毒液、火星上的土豆，无一例外都被倒进了深空里，成为某片引力里爱的魔力转圈圈的残渣。  
“你不能再随手乱丢垃圾了！”某一次，克鲁利手持一块情感模块加载失败的石头（日后进化出了瓦肯种族[21]，如果你在好奇这个）刚做出掷铁饼的标准姿势，便被一个头戴奇怪黑色高帽，身裹大红袍的家伙[22]叫住了，“你们的创世行为造成了太多不有趣的小麻烦，空间连续体都被搅成了莫比乌斯环——哦，莫比乌斯现在还……”  
“你谁啊？”他问。  
“全知全能的神。”  
“上帝穿白，别想诓我。”  
“我真的是。”他把残次品拿过来，单人抛接球那样玩了一会儿，“敬语去哪儿了，你还没收到言行准则规定吗？”  
“收到了。”天使只能说实话，因为“谎言”算法还没被人写出来。  
“我建议你与其拿着一本白书，不如去找一条白毛巾。”他神秘兮兮地说，凑过来的模样像每一个急需将滞销书本卖出去的书商（某位卧底职位是权天使的金发男人除外），还挤了挤眼，“我在编撰一本很有趣的百科，这会让毛巾价值大增，你最好屯上一些，低买高卖。”

“我有问题！”现年八岁的沃洛克举起手，他听不懂恶臭资本主义市场的运行准则，但他明白毛巾和书本的比较，“方济各[23]先生说过书籍里有最长的历史，也有最有趣的故事，一本都不该轻视。而且都比你现编的睡前故事好得多。”  
“但我现在说的可是真实发生过的事情。”克鲁利掐着嗓子的柔声细语莫名听起来有些咬牙切齿，但他还是尽到了一位保姆应有的风度。真是不择手段啊，亚茨拉菲尔。“我送走那个神秘人后没过多久，一个奇怪的铁盒子便从天而降，一路火花带闪电，好大的噪音啊。尤其是停在我面前的时候，刹出‘吱——’的一声巨响。“  
“里面是杰克的豌豆！倒计时的核武器！埃及法老的木乃伊！达斯——维达！“孩子这几年的确给黑白两方势力教育得不错，听听这毫无逻辑的猜测，估计离疯不远了。  
“不，里面是一个男人，一个穿条纹西装的男人[24]。“克鲁利说，在沃洛克面露无聊表情前赶紧抖出下一个包袱，“重点不是他，而是他乘坐的东西，亲爱的。那只铁盒子其实是个深蓝色的电话亭。”  
“我知道，我知道了！电话亭嘛，宇宙空间站就是干这个的，里面是不是有很多很多联络星球的接线员？”  
“比较遗憾的是，接线员全死干净了。只剩下那一个。”  
“我可以让老爸去训练一批，他只要……打个电话。”沃洛克哼哼。他是敌基督，他想到的应该是“为什么不能再有一群”，而不是去求助他的那个人类养父。克鲁利感到了一瞬间的担心，但很快抛之脑后。  
他于是给男孩说了一个留声机中传来“你是我的妈妈吗[25]”的故事，告诉他电话都是魔鬼的玩意儿，如果总是求助别人，会有蛆从爸爸的听筒里爬出来。非常富有教育意义，但当年他拿的其实不是这个剧本，因为蓝盒子的电话压根就是个摆设。

“我以为电话亭的释放序号排在马车后面。”不眠不休工作到半人马座剪彩仪式后的克鲁利因为爬出来的家伙眉毛飞上天，满头都是凝成实质的问号，这不该还在地球的建模库里吗，谁把它提前运行了？  
“你是我吗？” 嗨，这小伙子长得和自己还有点像，上帝倒模时又拿重模具了。  
“我是你妈。”克鲁利回答得非常没好气。  
从闪烁诡异烟尘的门后露脸的年轻人灰头土脸，电话亭内部空间远远大于理论值，并且听起来像是有座活火山在咆哮。好大的BUG啊，这就是头铁敲回车的后果，运行一时爽，改码火葬场，看见没。  
“哦，我倒挺希望我是你的，你有红发……听着，是你走错时间线了。”那个人说，褐栗的短发四面八方支棱着，不知道他是自睡醒就没梳过头，还是爆炸太惨烈，”一艘飞船被你设计出的新星系蹭到了尾舵，他们被甩去了德尔塔象限[26]，而你来了这里。”  
“那该怎么办？这里还在试运行，我们没拿到保修守则。”  
“很简单，我先把你送回去，然后去找他们。”对方露齿一笑，同时从忽明忽灭的狼藉中扒出一本疑似百科全书的东西，快速检阅一遍目录，“我这里有本手册，也不知道是谁放进来的……你带毛巾了吗？”  
“毛巾？”  
“抱歉，刚刚重生回来。”克鲁利猜他想说的是“出生”，毕竟轮回系统还在东方投入试点，“这套流程不太熟练，但是指南上强烈建议每一位漫游者携带一条毛巾。”  
“我知道了。”克鲁利咕哝，然后把一种软绵绵毛绒绒的织物加进了下一批创作名单中。  
十几个世纪后，他在路上与一条匈牙利牧羊犬[27]狭路相逢，这让前任程序员恶魔有些良心作痛，他可能在醉生梦死的边缘给毛巾加了四条腿。

[21]: 星际迷航中逻辑至上的种族。  
[22]: 星际迷航中全知全能的开挂种族，Q连续体。  
[23]: 亚茨拉菲尔假扮园丁时的化名。  
[24]: 神秘博士，第十任博士和克鲁利的演员是同一人。  
[25]: 神秘博士S1E9 Empty Child的情节，没有看过的一定不要在晚上看……因为这一集是九叔出演，所以后面写了“当年他拿的不是这个剧本”。  
[26]: 星际迷航“航海家号”的剧情，联邦星舰航海家号在执行一次搜寻任务时，与任务目标从阿尔法象限被一同带去了距离地球7万光年的德尔塔象限，从此挣扎着寻找回家路的故事。  
[27]: 查一下这种狗狗照片你就知道，它还有个别名叫“拖把犬”。


	4. Chapter 4

IV.   
亚茨拉菲尔的美好一天从热可可、柔软的坐垫与一本好书开始。  
玛雅人曾预言，世界末日时，天空将会出现五个太阳；世界末日后，南北极点将会颠倒；世界末日前，什么都有可能发生。他们成功预见了汽车火车与希特勒，也可能推测出宁静号[28]、罗慕兰采矿船[29]和沃贡工程队[30]，但绝对没有算到英国人能拆下公共设施来当宇宙飞船。

下午三点五十三分，多云，亚茨拉菲尔心满意足地阖上大部头，从书桌前缓缓站起的一瞬间，他意识到没法把书放回去了。  
纵向第三与第五书架之间，原本展示着欧洲古典文学巨著的地方，现在变成了一只漆光锃亮的深蓝色电话亭，里面还在可疑地呜哇，呜哇，呜哇。  
哦，希望我的莎士比亚全集没事，那可是初版手稿呢。这是他的第一个念头。  
我已经有电话了，为什么还需要在店里放这么大的公共电话亭？这是第二个。  
然后他想起了市区便利店里常会安装的取款机。城市在这几十年里开始向人性化发展，例如商店门口的雨伞套，电梯边的贩售机，而在书店里放上电话亭似乎也是个符合逻辑的做法。  
但这还是没有解释他的莎士比亚全集去哪儿了。  
如果克鲁利在这里，他会见怪不怪地告诉你，这根本不是什么便民服务，你内心一直知道的，只是不愿意承认。政府才不会在意民众的死活，地狱才是最关心你们死期的机构。“拯救生命，赶紧入土”。  
苦涩的事实是，伦敦的建筑物实在太挤了，内存本来就不够，规划员还很可能会手抖，于是隔三差五将两个三维物体叠在同一个坐标系上……没错，俗称“穿模”。  
“我喜欢你的领结，”亚茨拉菲尔还在琢磨搬运工人是什么时候进来的，现在是否仍然是三点五十三分，电话亭的大门突然以过于戏剧化的方式撞开，一个长脸圆眼的小伙子[31]快活地蹦了出来，像个圣诞小精灵般还捧着朗廷饭店的糕点盒，“上午、下午以及晚上好！”  
即便是在人间生活了6000年的天使，人类的问安方式仍然能令他措手不及。亚茨拉菲尔环顾一圈常年昏暗的书店，欲言又止止又欲言。  
他其实想说的是，我的书架呢，那——么大一书架呢，莎士比亚、王尔德和《他妈的圣经》[32]呢。但亚茨自1800年书店开张就生活在英国，好歹学会了一两句通用语，所以他说的是——  
“我非常确信现在是下午，请问要来杯热茶吗？”

世界危在旦夕，英国人在喝茶；天堂地狱剑拔弩张，英国人在喝茶。请听题，那么英国人在喝茶的时候，克鲁利去了哪儿？  
二手书店的三个街区外，一头红发的恶魔正双眉紧锁，以交通安全宣传片里最经典的反面素材那样单肘搭着车窗，另一只手烦躁地拨弄方向盘，红底蛇皮靴猛踩油门，仿佛是摄政大街的魔法骑士巴士[33]，在摊贩与人流间上演一出速度与激情。  
速度是七十迈，心情是阎王投胎。  
二十分钟前，大衮从本特利的音箱里送来一封吼叫信，质问撒旦之子到底给他养去了哪个旮旯角。如果我写一份报告，向他们解释十一岁的男孩正值叛逆期离家出走，高层里会有几个恶魔相信？克鲁利思考着，然后迅速得出了答案，零。

“明明是五十亿！”电话亭里走出来的陌生人惊叫起来，“地球还有五十亿年才会自然衰亡，我亲眼所见。”  
“请再给我一块华夫饼，谢谢。”亚茨慢条斯理地说，先把续上热水的茶壶摆去另一边。乳白色的糕点盒已经拆开了，本该在一周后才发售的限量华夫饼正鲜美诱人地躺在里面，双份淡奶油、咸焦糖，正是他会青睐的口味。  
“那么你见证的那个世界，肯定没有天启四骑士和敌基督。”等到一切收拾妥当，天使才接茬。  
“但我们有哭泣天使……和更多奇怪的东西。”  
克鲁利的本特利的确有段时间相当热衷“别为我哭泣”，后面跟着的是个地名，它从女声过渡到男声，最后毫无悬念地由弗莱迪•墨丘利演唱。两周之后[34]，循环播放列表变成“我们将要石头你”[35]。  
那段疯狂的日子里，苏活区的每个酒吧都能扫出大量碎啤酒瓶，醉醺醺的人群放声大笑或是指天骂地，把手里能抓到的任何东西当成石头抛掷出去，然后蜷在巷尾哭得像个两百斤的孩子。亚茨不得不搭乘恶魔的顺风车，去郊区避了阵风头。  
“我猜也是。”他慢慢地回想，“人类哭泣的场景已经糟糕透顶，我没法想象天使做出同样的事情。”  
“说起这个，我从来不知道天使也可以改变自己的容貌。”对方吮干净手指沾到的奶油，依旧是兴致勃勃的模样，“这太酷了。”  
“什么？”亚茨非常确信，除了身上这件马甲磨得有些秃，自己可是一条皱纹都没变过。  
“上一次见面的时候，你长得简直和我——我是说，上一个‘我’，”他比划起来，那副模样让茶杯随时处在粉身碎骨的可能性中，“——仿佛是同一个模子里刻出来的。”  
亚茨拉菲尔的头顶挂满有如实质的问号。  
“对，就是这个表情，和当年一模一样。”

“真是见了撒旦本尊了，你知道我换了多少区号吗？”十四分钟前，克鲁利躲在街边的电话亭(注释：红色)里，伸出食指狂乱地折磨号码盘，他漂亮的黑色老爷车与路边夹三十度角歪斜地停着。恶魔在等待中发出急躁的嘶嘶声，并隔着玻璃向任何一个胆敢对他的停车技术表示不满的人竖中指。  
听筒里模糊地“滴”了一次。  
“快来伦敦见我。”谈话只进行了短短几十秒，像是正处在大堆的电磁波干扰中，我们能听清的不多。克鲁利东张西望着，在挂断前突然嘱咐“你先去一周后帮我跑个腿”，语气理所当然得仿佛只是拜托对方下楼买只鲁本三明治。  
他对着听筒嘟哝，只能模糊地听见“草莓加开心果碎”与“双份淡奶油”。  
这场神秘会面开始之前，他得先去找天使一趟，确保那位心思敏感的天使还好端端地呆在书店里。克鲁利跨进本特利，音响正撕心裂肺地高唱“上帝知道，这事我得自己来[36]”。  
不，他最好别知道。恶魔阴沉地想，然后一脚油门踩到底。

[28]: 科幻剧《萤火虫》中的飞船。《萤火虫》背景设定在耗尽地球资源后的2517年。  
[29]: 《星际迷航》开尔文线(AOS)的剧情，一艘罗慕兰采矿船毁灭了瓦肯星，也差点毁灭地球。  
[30]: 《银河系漫游指南》中毁灭了地球的文明。  
[31]: “领结很酷”的第十一任博士。  
[32]: 好兆头小说里提到的圣经错版书。  
[33]: 哈利•波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒里出现的疯狂公交车。  
[34]: 任何放在本特利里超过两周的专辑都会变成皇后乐队精选。  
[35]:“Don’t cry for me, Argentina”和“We will rock you”, 两首都是世界杯时期的热门曲目。  
[36]: 皇后乐队“I want to break free”中的歌词。


	5. Chapter 5

V.  
想象一个噩梦，然后想象它成真。感受冷汗缓慢爬过脊背，头晕目眩，一颗种子在你的肺泡中生根发芽，吸取鲜血与氧气，还有偏头疼的痛楚。  
克鲁利觉得自己一定在做梦。一定是这样。  
“怎么了，克鲁利？”他的天使呼唤他，柔和的声音穿透凝滞的岁月，飘散的灰尘在身后起起伏伏，将浅色发卷拢上一层光晕，阴森的天光自经久未擦的玻璃污垢间投射下来。  
而坐在天使对面的是个面生的年轻男人，一只蓝色的警亭静静矗立在阴影之中。

“嗨，我们刚谈到你。”亚茨依旧笑意盈盈，抬起手招呼他，“你不过来吗？”  
就是这种表情，克鲁利艰难地吞咽一下。这种仿佛家庭喜剧片中“你的母亲给我们看了童年相册，你穿裙子的样子真可爱”的桥段，所有人都在笑，你在哭。  
噩梦。  
“这位友善的先生刚说到……克鲁利，玛梵[37]真的是你的创作吗？”  
“我那时候走神了。”恶魔阴沉地说。  
“那一批本该是伍基人[38]。”陌生男人用一种不必要的雀跃接过话头，“结果他刚做完毛绒绒的主体和咕咕叫的嗓子就点了运行。”  
“我把它们扔了。”恶魔强调，“不存在了，没了。”  
“从此阿尔法象限的所有空间站多了一句俗语‘给我一只玛梵，我能让它生满整个宇宙’。”  
亚茨笑得双眼泪汪汪。  
“哈哈，故事很有意思，”克鲁利毫无灵魂地鼓掌，“你可以走了吗？”  
“不，这杯茶很好喝，我得喝完再走。”陌生人死乞白赖，“而且是你叫我来的。”  
恶魔的目光移向那只电话亭，天使的目光移向他。  
“没错，”亚茨解释，“这位先生在寻找住在伦敦的天使，而我是唯一一个——”  
“——你不知道我下地狱了？”克鲁利扭头质问。  
“我从来没听过有人用‘下地狱’来描述自己的。”年轻人呆滞了一下，“还是说你在陈述事实？” 

创世之前，时间如同模糊停滞的凝胶，宇宙黑暗而寒冷，生物蒙昧而粗野，一本叫做《程序员101：如何在错综复杂的权利游戏中求生》的书还要等上好几千年才会面世。如果克鲁利读过它，也许现在仍然是个濒临过劳死的天使。  
因为它在正文的第一页，就以斜体加粗的大写字母写下：不要向你的老板询问任何技术性难题。  
克鲁利有个特质。他在堕天前与路西法聊过天，成魔后给权天使送过花，如果往他面前放一只“不要触摸”的红色按钮，他绝对会一巴掌拍下去，然后再问你它有什么效果。  
一句话总结，他特别擅长作死。  
所以他去问了问题。  
“聆听我的声音的是上帝吗？”他站在天堂总部抬起头，一头金红色的长卷发搭在肩头，期待的大眼睛闪闪发光。  
“你在与上帝之声梅塔特隆说话，”一只苍蓝色的脸浮现出来，“与我说话即是与上帝通话。”  
“电话亭里的人是怎么回事？”克鲁利开门见山，“而且内部体积明显是拿密匙调整过，连我们都没有这种权限。”  
梅塔特隆的脸色变了，虽然他看起来还是一片刺眼的苍蓝。

梅塔特隆盯着克鲁利。  
克鲁利仰头看著他。  
梅塔特隆凝视着克鲁利，然后露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“我很痛心，克鲁利。”上帝之声权衡着，缓缓用沉重的声音宣布，“我从来没想过你这种浓眉大眼的天使竟然也会叛变。”  
“……你在说英语吗？”  
“那个男人站在我们的对立面，你从第一眼就该明辨敌友，但是你没有。我与他势不两立，我们是光与暗，阴与阳，日与夜，他出现的日子便是战鼓敲响的昭示，我们将纠缠不休至世界的尽头[39]——而你竟然主动与他搭话。”  
若不是这个场面过于诡异严肃，克鲁利一定会觉得这是一场夫妻冷战。  
“他给了你什么吗？” 梅塔特隆问。  
“一条毛巾。”再次强调，天使的程序编码里没有谎言，这点真的非常麻烦。  
“你知道得太多了。”于是，这就是克鲁利作为天使听见的最后一句话。

“就这样？”亚茨拉菲尔惊呼。  
“就这样。”前任天使点点头。  
他俩正坐在两条街外的一家意大利小店里，嗨得如同一树猴子的时间领主已经离开，但把电话亭留在了亚茨拉菲尔的二手书店，说是“要趁着地球最后的时间好好体验一把生活”，亚茨装满莎士比亚和错版圣经的书架依旧不知所踪。而他们选择这家餐厅只因为露天区域支了暗红色的凉棚，在落鱼如雨的天气里，亚茨的提拉米苏与克鲁利的黑咖啡可以幸免于难。  
老板走来为他们的桌子点上灯，几只鸽子咕咕地啄起地上的面包残渣。  
“那位先生对于我的书架深感抱歉，所以送了一本‘天上地下第一无二的’书籍作为赔礼。”天使将勺子放下，然后捧起茶杯，“书名叫做《有关时间旅行的热门问题》[40]”  
“听起来像是他自己写的。”克鲁利偷挖一勺蛋糕。哇，超甜。  
“序章的第一句话就发人深省……‘为什么未来的所有人都说美式英语’。你知道原因吗？”  
一个穿白衬衫、黑西裤，胸前戴着名牌的年轻人这时候凑了上来。  
“Hello.”他说，用上了唱歌般的调子。  
“HELL-O[41].”恶魔没好气地回。  
“你们知道耶稣曾在美国生活吗[42]？”  
“看见没，这就是原因。”  
“非常感谢，但我们并不打算舨依摩门教。”亚茨露出他那副“对付人类专用”的营业笑容，虽然在克鲁利的解读看来更像是“请让我们起码安安静静地吃完世界末日前最后的晚餐，谢天杀的谢”。  
“没关系，如果不喜欢这个的话。”男孩子抖开他的硬壳书，哗啦啦啦变戏法一般掉出一堆花里胡哨的卡片，“自然宗教对话录，历代基督教信条，古兰经道德经与一百首爱的十四行诗，总有一款适合你。”  
相对而坐的两位超自然生物目瞪口呆。  
“空中印记，雌鹅倒飞？你们肯定也注意到了，这都是世界末日的迹象。”传教人的语气突然如此苦口婆心，看着他俩仿佛是两个行将入土的炮灰，“总得临时抱佛脚吧，万一有个神灵突然发了善心打算拯救信徒呢？广撒网，高收益。”

“圣詹姆斯公园的雌鹅真的开始倒飞了吗？”好说歹说送走了狂热信徒后，亚茨问。  
“不，是住在里面的外星人把头装反了。”克鲁利阴沉地回答。

[37]: Tribble, 星际迷航里的一种生物，大部分是棕黄色的毛绒团子，能吃能生。  
[38]: 星球大战里的一种生物，也是毛绒绒的。  
[39]: 梅塔特隆的演员是德里克·雅各比，他在神秘博士里饰演过Master.  
[40]: 这其实是一部电影，非常英式黑幽默，下面的“为什么未来的所有人都说美式英语”也是其中台词。  
[41][42]: 都出自音乐剧《摩门经》，这是开场曲“Hello”的梗。


	6. Chapter 6

VI.  
克鲁利跟随亚茨回到书店时，天已经彻底地暗了下来。属于夕阳浓烈的红被蚕食，黑夜蔓延过无色的云朵，连一丝天光也不剩下。  
“难道你这么快就忘了吗，”也许克鲁利一路追着亚茨进屋才是更准确的表述。他急坏了，对方总在莫名其妙的地方倔得要死，十头独角兽也拉不回来，“你忘了我是怎么告诉你的吗，我的亲身经历！你竟然还想着往上面打电话！”  
“克鲁利，这一次的情况不一样。”亚茨和言细语，一身浅色仿佛自带圣光，在这个风雨漂泊的夜成为数万孤魂野鬼命定的救世主——鬼咧。  
“不，在我看来一模一样，没人会听你说话。”可怜天见，天使你看看我，巨龙巨龙你睁开眼，这个世界上唯一会听你说话的人就站在你面前。克鲁利的内心尖叫着唱响一首摇滚情诗，但亚茨举目苍穹，隔着灰扑扑的天花板看向阴云密布的夜空。  
“但这一次我有证据。相信我，我们所要做的只是——”   
世界毁灭。恶魔崩溃地想着，天无棱，山地合，天使的小脑瓜也没法转过弯。  
窗外划过一道刺眼的闪光，一时间天打雷劈。

与此同时，苏活区某个阴湿的巷角落拱起大团可疑的凸起，碎砖块像是被狗啃过。  
“哎哟。”利古尔哼哼。  
“再加把劲。”哈斯塔鼓励，“头已经出来了。”  
一个时运不佳的酒鬼迈着六亲不认的步伐，拎着啤酒瓶晃进巷子打算小解，在看见脏兮兮的人形生物的瞬间晕死过去。  
（任何目睹黄衣之王哈斯塔真身的调查员将会被无可名状的恐惧包裹，损失1d10/1d100理智值，若试图回忆这段遭遇，所能想起的只有阴寒邪恶的气息。）  
“我们为什么要从这里钻出来，就不能选松软些的地方吗？”咚的一声闷响，利古尔又撞头了。  
“因为克鲁利逃走了。那条狡诈的蛇，公寓里空无一人，连保险柜都打开搬空了，看来是要细软跑。”  
他俩抖净身上的泥土，在苍白的闪电与充满负离子的灼热空气中搜索起恶魔的踪迹。上了年头的二手书店不言不语，静静矗立在下一个十字街口。

要问天使喜欢人间哪一点，他可能会如数家珍地列出一长串，最后搓着那双保养精良的手掌，带上外交官般的温暖笑容，非常政治正确地告诉你，他希望阻止战争绝不是一己私欲，而是因为这场浩劫完全没有发生的必要。  
如果询问对象是克鲁利，这位过度加班的公务员只会睁着一双死蛇眼告诉你，睡觉。  
这是凡间独有的乐趣，他热爱睡觉，他享受睡觉，他曾一觉几乎睡过整个十九世纪。  
可怜的耶稣被举上十字架前曾徘徊在克西马尼花园，边走边啜泣：“我工作了三年，却像是蹉跎了整整三十年[43]。”  
“放心，以后你就可以长眠了。”那时候克鲁利这么安慰。  
谁曾想，上帝竟然让圣子复活了。  
“你这条骗人的蛇。”再次见面时，耶稣流泪控诉。  
这就是为什么在莎士比亚的拱顶剧院里，当麦克白在舞台上高呼“不要再睡了！”时，克鲁利浑身一震，仿佛打通了心灵的共鸣。  
“我告诉你，如果你欣赏悲剧，这部绝对比《哈姆雷特》要好。”他贴向亚茨低语，“只用一句话就可以让我心碎。”

现在，再想象一个噩梦，一个无法在睡梦中呈现的噩梦，因为你将永世无法阖眼，永世孤身一人。  
这就是世界末日对于克鲁利的意义。  
“麦克白将再也得不到睡眠。” 

“要是我在这件变故发生以前一小时死去，我就可以说是活过了一段幸福的时间[44]。”克鲁利窜上桌子，如捧着邓肯国王的皇冠那样高举一只格纹保温杯。   
“克鲁利，你下来。”亚茨如临大敌，“我们有话好好说。”  
“我不，我就不，我走投无路，我是亡命之徒。因为从这一刻起，所有趣味离我而去。”老蛇还在用凄苦的咏叹调继续，把上了年头的木头桌踩得嘎吱乱响，一步三回头，“地狱发现我的所作所为了，天使。”  
“不，我会保护你。这绝对……”  
灯光转暗，镜头拉近，克鲁利金色的虹膜完全变回毒蛇的形态，瞳孔收束为细细的一条，亚茨拉菲尔撅起的嘴唇上是鲜明的惶恐。  
雨开始下，云浪翻卷着，狂风呼号。  
今夜是黎明终结的前夜，太阳将不再升起，爱情枯萎，叶片老去，连不朽的灵魂也没法逃离最后的审判。  
咔哒。  
“克鲁利你不要冲动！！！！！”  
“你从朗廷酒店买东西了？”  
两句几乎同时从屋子里炸响，一个撕心裂肺，一个莫名其妙，亚茨拉菲尔从鲤鱼跃龙门的扑救姿势里硬生生刹住，整理着领结咳嗽一声。

桌上放着没收拾的两人份下午茶，残茶冷透了，乳白色的糕点包装盒从中间拆开，纸盒边角沾到了奶油，而克鲁利踩住的正是落在餐盘外的银叉。  
“当然不是，我一天都在研究预——看书。”亚茨缓慢地接近情绪不稳定的圣水绑架犯，“深呼吸，克鲁利，看着我。这是蓝盒子里的年轻人带来的。”  
克鲁利盯着他，从悲伤到迷惑，重归紧张，最后是无以复加的狂喜与疯癫。短短十几秒间，天使见证了恶魔面容丰富度的极限。  
“不可名状的邪神本尊啊。”他感慨，“真的是那小子带过来的？”  
“千真万确。我还在奇怪他怎么能买到一周之后才发售的甜点，以为他有些——内部关系。”  
“他的确有……有救了！！！”  
“该死的，克鲁利，小心保温杯！！！！”

“开始下雨了。”利古尔阴沉地说。  
“这句话就和‘还没找到天杀的克鲁利’一样明显。”哈斯塔以更加阴郁的声音附和。  
“相传创世时的第一场雨，意旨在消灭所有邪恶。”黑人头顶的蟾蜍配合地咕呱一下，“所以雨滴完全由圣水构成。”  
“嘘，别说不吉利的话。”  
“我还以为我们就代表‘不吉’呢。”

人们都说，上帝是仁慈的，万事万物都会你给予两种选择，如果你不上天堂，那么就下地狱。  
上帝说，他为你关上了一扇门，就会为你打开一扇窗。  
你可以用这扇窗户施行跳楼自杀，或是高空掷物。  
现在这就是摆在亚茨拉菲尔面前的选择，他身边是一只几分钟前还自杀欲望强烈的恶魔，手里是一瓶可以完成恶魔自杀的圣水。  
身为天使，你不该舍弃属于天使的东西，就像你不该将炎剑送人。有个声音这么说。  
若你的心中有智慧，就必有好未来，你的盼望也不会断绝[45]。圣人曾这样宣讲。  
我们会有未来，你得相信我。克鲁利说。  
亚茨用力吞咽着，缓过一口气后抄起保温杯。  
屋外雨声轰鸣，雾气浓得看不清对面的屋檐。  
“我根本不该答应你的请求，因为你是个恶魔，你总会做最坏的选择。”他凝重地说，“我给你圣水是作为保护，而不是送出自杀剂。”  
天使拧开杯盖推开窗（克鲁利在这时近乎本能地打了个冷战），哗啦一声全泼了出去。  
“哇哦。”  
“看看这个，邪恶的灵魂。我竟然在为了你乱扔东西。”  
恶魔嘿嘿傻笑，甜蜜得像是听见了一句“我愿意”。

水融进水里，雨还在下。  
不远处传来一声悠扬的惨叫，绕梁三日终不绝。

[43]: 出自《耶稣基督万世巨星》音乐剧，这首歌就叫Gethsemane, “Tried for three years, seems like thrity”.  
[44]: 莎士比亚剧《麦克白》，麦克白为了预言中的王位，谋杀了国王邓肯。“Sleep No More”沉浸式舞剧的灵感就来自于这部剧。  
[45]: 出自箴言篇第24章第14节，“Know that wisdom is thus for your soul; If you find it, then there will be a future, And your hope will not be cut off.”


	7. Chapter 7

VII.  


上帝创世的故事，其实是个不太美丽的意外。千言万语化成一句话：他不想的。  
伊甸园诞生之前的时间，是静止的、祥和的，阿尔伯特•爱因斯坦因此提出“静态、无限、无界”的宇宙模型（他的真实身份是个预言家，但造物主只让他看见特定时间点的真相，“相对论”正是由此而来），上帝只是安安心心打着他的单机游戏，然后存档。  
直到加利弗雷星[46]出事了。  
没人会质疑时间领主的能力，他们知晓万物，甚至在事情发生之前就能听见母星上响起的警报。当宇宙大战彻底摧毁了加利弗雷时，领主们远比旁观者更为震惊。  
这场战争给仍处于发展期的宇宙造成了不可磨灭的影响，黑洞撕开大口，拘役在其中的囚犯向着星云与恒星的光辉脱出，包含克鲁利在内的一群天使开始疲于奔命地用猎户座与半人马座给深空填上补丁，但没人能阻止时间开始了不均匀的流淌。  
1927年，勒梅特认为宇宙在膨胀，几十年后，伽莫夫等人提出大爆炸宇宙模型。连历经多次编辑的权威著作《银河系漫游指南》，也在前言信誓旦旦地写下：“太空，广袤无垠。确确实实广袤无垠。你简直不会相信它大得多么惊心动魄。”  
（当然，现在你知道了，最初撰写这本书的是不那么友善还有点恶趣味的Q连续体，这可能让它的信誉度下降了几个等级。）  
有一种力量在不断地说服你，教育你这个是个很大的世界，据说足足920亿光年也看不见边界。但你的双脚告诉你哪里不对，进化了上千年的躯体保存着它最原始的记忆。半个世纪前，横跨英吉利海峡可以漂上两个月；二十一世纪后，十五小时便能跨越半个地球；时间线再往后延伸两百年，短途巴士的目的地是月球。  
与此同时，僵尸现世，哥斯拉翻搅大海，侏罗纪公园发生安全事故，一切看似不可能的灾难集中袭来，扎堆出现在纽约、伦敦与东京，又在几夜疯狂后悄然消失，好像什么都没发生过。  
失忆这部分要归功于黑衣人与傲罗的共同努力。其余的所有，是达芬奇早在文艺复兴时期便提出的“万花筒”现象（这个其实是克鲁利说漏了嘴，最后不得不从霍格沃兹搬来救兵一忘皆空）。  


万花筒，几块五彩斑斓的小纸片，配上六面互相反射的玻璃，你便能在转动手腕间创造出无穷无尽的变幻。这听起来是不是有些熟悉？  
战争让高级种族耗尽了元气，宇宙难以维系他的广度，它开始在精心操控下一点点缩小，两点之间的直线距离越来越短，直到不得不在两端放上欺骗性的镜子，像是电梯舱那样增加虚假的空间。  
科学家把这叫做“平行宇宙”，也许“反射宇宙”才更加准确些。  
与此同时，地球上的人均居住面积急速下降，成百上千的人搬进筒子楼，并怀疑为什么屋子比十年前更挤，旅行者一号[47]为什么开始传回紊乱的信息，人类距离曲速[48]还有多少年。供开发的空间逐年压缩，上帝创造的游戏存档在某一天终于达到了极限。  
“内存已到达极限，是否覆盖存档？”  
于是滔天洪水兜头而来。  
你在万花筒的镜面中看见另一个世界的末日，那里有火山爆发、外星入侵，病毒肆虐。他们似是而非，在日与星中旋转出光影，最后浮现在电影院的荧幕上，真实得令你恐慌，又像是另一个世界的故事。  
当你凝视镜面，镜面里的世界也在凝视你。  
如果这套理论令你陌生，那么你绝对能听懂这个词。  
“穿模”。

传说中的神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、撒旦之种亚当今晚有些失眠。他乱得看不见地毯的房间里猝然出现一座书架，上了年头的木头板支撑着满满当当削成纸片的木头，这简直比安娜丝玛的《新宝瓶座文摘》还令人兴奋。  
他忙活了一下午，把《宣告无罪圣经》、《蜜糖圣经》和《烧焦十字架圣经》[49]等一大叠错版圣经第一时间排除在外（不知道为什么，他从看见“圣经”两个字的第一时间就感到不舒服），然后在下层找到了不少好东西，一个叫泰德·穆尼的《去往其他星球的惬意旅行》，被书腰束在一起的《软机器》、《新星快车》和《爆炸的票子》，还有本画着阴森兜帽的《新日之书》[50]，一整个下午，亚当都表现得像个突然拥有了太多蜜罐的小熊，完全忘了和“他们”出去占领水池的计划。  
窗外的暴雨下得不停，男孩的脑子里塞满了天马行天的想法，更别提这几周开始出现在耳边的絮语。现在已经是午夜后的又两个小时，他还是没法真正入睡。

“我还是有点在意之前的声音，你听见那声惨叫了吗？”镜头转回苏活区，书店里的亚茨看起来更焦虑了，“希望我没做太糟糕的事情。”  
“你是天使啊，天使怎么可能做坏事。”克鲁利无所谓地哼哼，即使他没真的打算投身圣水，但这种劫后余生的快感还是让他很满意，“这雨可真大啊，别让书受潮了。”  
屋里的温度很舒服，天使身上散发出好闻的热度，让他昏昏欲睡地处在微醺般的愉悦中。  
“你知道吗，我听说东方世界也有过一场洪灾。倾盆大雨连日不断，但一个人类站了出来。”  
“拿他祭天？”克鲁利神志不清地嘟囔。  
“不，他成功治理了洪水，而不是造一艘船逃难。”  
“我知道你不想走，天使。你觉得对自己有责任，对上面有责任——或是别的什么。”  
也许最近这一系列事件对世界本质造成了一些副作用，因为在他们聊天的时候，有只恶婆鸟[51]带着鲜亮的粉红色穿破雨幕，往乡村的丛林间飞去。这可是有史以来头一遭。  
哗啦淋漓的雨声完全遮住了它的的歌声，真是谢天谢地，不然不知多少倒霉的麻瓜会被它活生生唱到发疯。  
“我们都知道这个世界远小于它看起来的模样，克鲁利。”半睡半醒间，亚茨的手指覆了上来，轻轻搭在他的手背上。  
克鲁利本能地蹬鼻子上脸，下一秒已经让手指伸进他的袖口。  
“别闹，说正事呢。”亚茨义正言辞。  
“我知道你想说什么，跑不了一时，跑不了一世，我们的上司总会找上门来。”恶魔把墨镜推上去，露出金琥珀般的两只眼睛，“玛雅人说过，‘世界末日前，什么都有可能发生’。”  
前任程序员克鲁利专职处理各类BUG, 早就发现存档覆盖时会出现大量紊乱画面，但那时的他是个天使，他可没什么坏心。  
现在不一样了。  
亚茨低头看着两人交握的手腕，认真思忖了几秒，抬起头迎接他的是个邪恶到纯粹的笑容。  
“你真是个顶顶坏的恶魔。”  
“谢谢夸奖，加入我吗？”  
“乐意之极。”

 **你看，要说这是一个有关世界末日的故事也不尽然，因为它书写的正是万物的开端。**  
_我是首先的，我是末后的，又是那存活的。_  
《启示录》说，它正倒在亚当地毯上的某一角，随着不存在的风飞速翻页。  
别紧张。克鲁利说，其实他的声线也有些紧绷。  
你在发抖。亚茨轻笑，手指紧紧攥着他小臂的位置，黑色外套的轮廓如同墨水般沾上米色的风衣。  
_我曾死过，现在又活了，_  
时间领主问我什么时候换了容貌时，其实根本不是个误会，对不对？  
那个家伙总能看见点别的，有趣又该死得很。  
_直活到永永远远。_  
你觉得这能骗得过他们吗？克鲁利，也许该叫作亚茨拉菲尔，现在正紧张地拨弄细围巾，有那么一瞬间像是想把它绕起来打个蝴蝶结。  
简直完美。另一位套着白色风衣，一歪身子靠在了桌上。

“见鬼的，你们看见了吗？”屋外的街道上传来零星的惊叫，“外面在下鱼啊！”  
“别担心。”他俩听着那些细碎的声响，在屋檐下一同窃笑起来，天使为自己倒上了两指深的威士忌。  
“不过是世界末日罢了。”  
亚当终于在凌晨时分沉沉睡去，天空已经开始泛起青蓝的苍白色泽。他的半张脸颊压在一本素色的软装书籍上，那是欧内斯特·海明威的著作，一束稀疏的天光漏过窗隙，让我们看清这是《太阳照常升起》。  
想象一个噩梦，比如说人间毁灭，生灵涂炭，然后把它全盘否定。  
于是世界末日后的新一天，太阳升起了。

[46]: 时间领主的母星。  
[47]: 发射于1977年的无人外太阳系空间探测器，距今离地球最远的人造卫星。2015年，旅行者一号的磁感应系统传回了许多异常的信号，或许意味着已经脱离了太阳系，进入宇宙空间。  
[48]: 星际迷航中被广泛用于太空旅行的一种技术，曲速状态下可以实现超光速飞行。  
[49]: 好兆头小说里提到的错版圣经。这些是真实存在的。  
[50]: 这些都是二十世纪出版的科幻小说。  
[51]: 出自《神奇动物在哪里》的一种鸟，它是产自非洲的魔法生物，歌声能把人唱疯，所以巫师们一般都会给它们施上沉默咒。

*  
亚特兰大浮出水面，克拉肯沉入海底，今天的报纸上全版刊登着“小天狼星越狱”，一群天文爱好者却以为那是指狮子座流星雨，并把辛苦搭建新星系的天使残影错当成超新星爆炸后的白絮残留物。在这个世界上的又一天，外星人鬼鬼祟祟地藏在鸭子的身体里，军情六处依旧在试图搞清楚他们的接头对象是谁，克格勃依旧蹲在灌木里分发黑面包，而黑衣人从今年开始给每一只非地球原产的鸟类编号。它们到底来自哪里？这是个很大的世界，也是个很小的宇宙，只要不是沃贡拆迁队，什么都好说，可怜的地球经不起第二次折腾。  
不过又是新的一天。  
躺下，然后想着大不列颠。亚茨馅的克鲁利慢慢笑起来，现在我明白你的意思了。  
他躺下，躺进水波荡漾的浴缸中，在他头顶的万丈之上，是圣詹姆斯公园的湖水一同与他波光粼粼。  
“嗨，”他说，然后伸了个懒腰，泼出一大片水花，“你能给我拿条毛巾吗？”

**FIN.**

（*为什么这玩意儿和原版小说不一样？当然是因为“反射宇宙”啊，嘻嘻。）


End file.
